


I am yours even though you might never be mine

by beizanten



Series: I am yours even if you may never be mine [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Jealousy, Loki and Thor are really close when they are young, M/M, Misunderstandings, One sided soulbound, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Resentment, Wet Dream, thor really love loki, unresolve sexual tension (for now)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten
Summary: Thor have a platonic turn romantic soulmate. Isn't that great! Soumate is like sacred and the best thing to happen to someone.Only two problem. First Thor isn't loki soulmate because Ice Giant don't have soulbound. Secondly, they didn't even know they aren't related by blood.





	I am yours even though you might never be mine

Soul-bounding was a very rare thing. It was said that it only exists in some realm like Asgard and that cruel beings like the Frost Giants and Dark Elves didn’t have soulbound because they didn’t have a soul, to begin with.

Even among Asgardian, soul-bonding was a very rare occurrence with only 3500 bonding ever recorded in Asgard’s achieve. 

Soulmate was a romanticized notion. It didn’t matter if it was a platonic or romantic soulmate.

Children were taught about how perfect, wonderful and sacred soul-bond were since they could speak. Stories like:

'Something about being with your soul-mate made your blood sang with the serene hum of Zen gardens and all the ever-lasting beauty and joy of meeting your soul-mate.'

[Soulmate:] A person with whom you had an immediate connection the moment you met. The connection was so strong that you were drawn to them in a way you had never experienced before. As this connection developed over time, you experienced a love so deep, strong and complex, that you doubted you had ever truly loved anyone prior.

Your soulmate understood and connected with you in every way and on every level, which brought a sense of peace, calmness, and happiness when you were around them. And when you were not around them, you were all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way was the most significant and satisfying thing you would experience in your lifetime. You were also all that much aware of the beauty in life because you had been given a great gift and would always be thankful.

Thor wanted to scream what if your romantic soulmate didn’t have soulbound and what if you were raised together as brothers without knowing you weren’t related in the first place!  
XXX

Thor met his soulmate when he was three years old

He could never forget the moment he laid his eyes on Loki, a baby in a cradle in the corner of the King’s chamber. 

Loki’s cuteness struck him like a lightning strike, searing his senses and made his blood sang with the serene hum of Zen gardens. A pull almost overwhelming to process. He was staring back at Loki and he felt like everything slowed down, as everything fell to silent, at that moment he couldn't even tell if he was still breathing or not, even the sound of own heart-beat was lost to him.

But it wasn’t Loki’s cute face that left him breathless and stupid. It was Loki’s soul. It shone in his green eyes like sunlight on diamonds, gleamed on the very glow of his porcelain skin.

The only thing he knew was he couldn't lose his focus on those eyes, captured by, trapped in, a pair of big, well-set, freaking beautiful heavy-lidded eyes the color of shimmering emerald with golden shards in it. Those eyes held him entranced, he felt like he could stare at those eyes forever.

And most of all, how alive he felt, how a surge of possessiveness humming through every inch of his body with a fierce sort of joy that Thor just wanted to grab and hug the baby. It was the most amazing feeling inside. Loki was like magic wrapped in light, serenaded by Angels.

Thor took a step closer, his pulse thundered in his ears, drowning out the sound of his mother’s voice

He put up a hand to touch Loki, his hand moved slowly like the baby was fragile and he was afraid to break him. Instantly, the baby wrapped a tiny hand around his finger and pulled it closer. Loki let out a little gurgling sound. Thor's lips curled into a smile that seemed to light up the whole room.

Thor spent all his spare time playing with Loki and watching over him, ignoring the group of children his parent had selected for him to play with. His parent was worried but Thor seemed happy just watching over Loki. He treated his brother with such love, affection and reverence. Where Loki was, Thor would be there. So it wasn’t really surprising that Loki's first word was ‘Thor.’

It was when he was four years old that Thor learned about soulbound and how you knew if you were soulbound to someone. 

Thor was excited. He had a soulmate. When he told his mother this, his mom smiled wryly and said “That is great, honey. I’m happy for you.” her eyes were on Odin silently conveying something. Thor didn’t understand what the look meant.

Odin asked if Thor had told this to anyone. When Thor shook his head, his dad looked relieved. He told Thor to keep it a secret within the family, after all, he was the future king of Asgard and they weren’t short of enemies that wouldn’t use this against them. It also kept Loki out of danger.

Loki’s first faltering step was toward Thor.


End file.
